


The Arm

by Spectascopes



Series: Little Bit Of Love [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, BittyBones, Physical Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: Cherry loses his arm





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on the main fic for a short while, but it interrupted the flow and I hated it, so its just gonna go in its own little place.
> 
> **EDIT 1/26/17  
>  in light of recent events, I no longer wish to use ammazolie's character brassberry in my fanfictions. as with the original fic, the bitty is now a Cherry, who was made by fucken-crybaby on tumblr.**

 

A metal frame was secured to the table, a ten by ten square. The room was dark and musty, even for a basement. The air was cold but damp, and smelled faintly of gasoline and dirt. Things were kept neatly in boxes and shelves with airtight locks that could keep the bugs and moisture out.

The table and the frame, which had chicken-wire inside, stood lonely in the middle of the room. Everything was crude, as though hand made. The table was filled with holes and unidentifiable stains, like a workbench that had been worn in through the years. The room wasn’t large, but it wasn’t small, either. The only light hung directly above the table, shining down on the metal frame and the wire and the only occupant in the room.

A little skeleton was tied down to the frame by all but one arm. It was sobbing, tiny hands tugging and pulling at the zip-ties that held it down, but even human hands weren’t strong enough to break them. Its free arm was lying over the metal frame and onto the table, free of the chicken wire from the mid-humerus down.

It was restrained by its femurs, ankles, lower spine, wrist, and a few ribs. The bitty was immobilized in every part of its tiny body aside from its neck and its free arm. It panted as it tore at the wires and the ties, but it was no use.

When it heard the door open, its movements became frantic. The frame banged quietly on the table as the little thing writhed and squirmed in its prison.

“Now now, Cherry,” a man said as he came down the stairs, “none of that. You know you’ve been a bad boy, so you have to be punished.”

“No- no n-no, please, please I won’t run again- I-I promise- please-”

The man stood over the skeleton with a grin on his face. The bitty continued to tear at his restraints until an enormous hand came and moved his free arm and pressed it down on the table.

“Trying to run away… what did I tell you would happen if you tried to run, Cherry?” he cooed like one would to a dog. He brought his face down close so the skeleton could feel the moisture in his breath.

“No- no no no please- please I learned my lesson please let me go-”

“Shut up,” the man purred, taking a single finger and pressing down onto one of the skeleton’s lowest ribs. He screamed as it bent and nearly snapped, but the man let up before that happened.

“Aww, Cherry… you’ve got such a lovely little voice,” he said quietly, gently stroking the rib. “What are you, Cherry?”

“Please-”

“Answer me, Cherry,” he said as the iron crept into his voice.

The skeleton choked back another plea as the man caressed his rib, feeling the prints on his fingers digging into the word there.

“I-Idiot,” he whimpered.

“What else?”

“I-I-I’m… I’m worthless.”

“What else, Cherry? Don’t make me carve another one-”

“Animal- I’m a-an animal,” he spluttered, the threat of the needle making him frantic.

“Good boy,” the man soothed, rubbing circles into the side of Cherry's skull. “I wish I didn’t have to punish you, baby, but I can’t have you running away again. Where would you go if you left me? Nobody else would treat you as well as I do. Nobody else would even consider you a pet.”

“Please- please I’ll never do it again- I’ll stay here and I-I-I’ll never cry again-”

“It’s too late for that, Cherry,” he said. He walked over to one of the meticulously organized shelves and Cherry watched in horror as he dug around inside. “You should have thought about that before you tried to run.”

“Please- please please please no- please no, sir-”

“Hmm… I know just the thing for bad little animals like you,” he said.

He drew a hammer and nails out from the shelf.

“No- no no no please no- n-no-”

He said nothing. Cherry was sobbing and writhing now, trying to get free, trying to go anywhere but where he was now. He screamed as loud as he could.

The man picked something up that was sitting out of Cherry's vision. He was hyperventilating, eyes stuck on the hammer and the nails and oh god he was going to die, he was going to get killed, he was-

Two fingers forcefully opened his mouth. He screamed, but there was nothing he could do but cry and whine and beg.

He saw a tube of something- what was it, what was that- before something cold touched his teeth and he threw his neck back.

The human grabbed his head in his hand and forced his mouth shut. Cherry couldn’t pull away, the cold liquid on his teeth leaking out the front and down into his mouth. He gagged on the acrid smell, but he couldn’t move his jaw.

“There, buddy, that should keep you nice and quiet,” the man said, still too close, but he didn’t let go. Cherry thought he was going to die- the smell was awful and he couldn’t breathe.

His vision was beginning to swim when the man finally released his jaw.

He tried to open it and gasp, but it was stuck. His eyes went wide and his free arm moved up to touch the excess liquid- except it wasn’t liquid anymore. It was hard and solid and it was covering his mouth. He clawed at it, because he could hardly breathe. The tears fell down his cheeks and left tracks on the bone.

“It’s super glue,” the man said, picking up the hammer and nails again. “You won’t be able to open your mouth. Now I don’t have to hear you scream and howl like the monster you are.”

There was nothing Cherry could do. The man held his arm down by the wrist. Cherry curled his fingers up as best as he could, but the hammer was raised and he was screaming into the closed chamber of his mouth, praying, begging, sobbing.

The hammer came down on his palm and his entire body was shot with a spasm. The white hot pain hit a moment later and an awful, awful noise tore from his throat only to be trapped in his mouth before it could escape.

“Good boy,” the man said, so gently, so softly. Cherry's little chest was shaking, he couldn’t see straight, his whole body hurt and he couldn’t understand why he couldn’t feel his fingers.

Before he could be thankful that it was over, the man shifted his hand upwards and brought the hammer down on his wrist.

He blacked out after the fourth strike.


End file.
